User blog:High Prince Imrahil/Wiki Family Road Trip - The Day 5 Finale!
The grand finale! Everything finally comes together! By the way, in case you haven't noticed, this totally isn't the beginning. You need to start way back at Part 1 The sun glistened on the peaks of snow-capped mountains as the bus slowly winded its way through the beautiful lakes and cliffs of the Cascade Mountains. Finally, the mountains faded away, and they descended towards the gorgeous fresh-water inlet known as The Puget Sound, where lay Seattle. Imrahil let out a low whistle as they descended down the slope and into the city. It was gorgeous. It was built on multiple layers, separated by ornate retaining walls. Navigating through through the streets, Imrahil soon drove into the Queen Anne district, and finally reached Kerry Park. Everyone stepped out of the bus, one-by-one walking to the railing that offered the most scenic view. Mount Reiner, in all her glory, alongside Mount Baker and the Space Needle. All were together, as if photo shopped into the same picture. The family stood in silence for a while, simply taking in the view. But as always, silence doesn't last long in the Wiki Family. "Wow..." said Imrahil, "I feel like..." "It was all worth it?" inquired Chaz. "What? Worth it?! Heck no! But it's close. A little. I guess." They heard footsteps behind them, and turned to see Glosur himself, in his business suit with a black laptop case around his shoulder. "Well, you made it here alive!" he exclaimed, "It's so good to see you all again. I'm just glad that boring work conference is finally over. Now we can explore the city together!" Suddenly, another figure appeared, stepping off the sidewalk and into the park. He was in a camouflage military uniform and had a duffle bag slung over his shoulder. He brushed his sandy blonde hair from his face as he walked towards the group with a grin. "Travian!" exclaimed everyone in unison. "I managed to get some time off!" he announced, "I decided to keep it a surprise! Plus, I just flew out here and didn't have to actually go on the road trip." "Joining the military to avoid road trips!" exclaimed Dark, "That's brilliant! Why haven't I ever thought of that?!" Travian chuckled, walking over to the railing. "Travian!" exclaimed Imrahil, finally regaining the ability to speak, "It's so freaking awesome to see you!" Imrahil rushed forward and hugged his brother. "I was so disappointed you couldn't come!" he continued, "But I understand with leave and everything. How's your marine training going?!" Travian smiled tightly. "My marine training is going... very well." '-THREE DAYS PREVIOUS - 2100 HOURS - KHABAROVSK MILITARY BASE, SIBERIA, RUSSIAN FEDERATION-' Special agent Travian Wiki kept a firm grip on his standard-issue CIA pistol as he rounded the corner at a full sprint. In his right hand was his weapon, in his left hand was a computer chip which contained the missile codes for PROJECT MORNING STAR. A hail of bullets hit the cement military instillation beside him, as he dived to the ground. '' ''"HALT!" shouted harsh Russian voice over the loudspeaker, "GIVE YOURSELF UP, AGENT WIKI! WE KNOW WHERE YOU ARE! SURRENDER THE MISSILE CODES!" "General Volkov." muttered Travian, recognizing the voice, "I should've known he was behind this. The hidden note, the Aztec artifact, the black mask... it all makes sense now! It was so obvious!" But Trav had bigger things to worry about as three KGB agents flew around the bend, rifles poised. Travian quickly moved to the first, expertly kicking him in the face with well-learned karate skills. With swift, precise blows, he flipped the second KGB agent onto the third, then took off towards the gate. Huge searchlights began shining through the compound, and there was a high-pitched alarm sound. Travian sprinted towards the gate, and activated a wrist-rocket. In a flash, they gates flew open, and he ran outside. He could hear the barking of guard dogs just behind him as he sprinted towards his midnight-black Lamborghini that was hidden in the snowy pine trees outside. He leapt into the car, and the tires squealed as he streaked down the road. He could hear the whirring of helicopter blades behind him, as the Russian military began pursuit. Calmly, he flipped a switch on the dashboard, as three heat-seeking missiles soared out of the car and towards the KGB choppers. As the fiery explosion lit the darkness behind his Lamborghini, Travian took the sunglasses out of his coat pocket and slicked his hair back as he put them on. "The package has been secured, chief." he said calmly into his wrist-watch, "Mission accomplished." ''----------'' "Uh, right." said Trav, smiling waaay too big, "Marine training. Because I'm totally training to be a marine. In Maryland. In the Marine Corps. Hey, were should we eat lunch?!" "I know a great place down by the harbor!" exclaimed Glosur, "The fish are brought in straight from the Alaskan fishing boats." "Alright!" said Imrahil, smiling. With one arm around his father and the other around Travian, he walked back to the bus with the rest of his family. "It's finally over." he remarked to himself, smirking. "Yeah." said Glosur calmly, "except for the return trip, of course." "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGHH!!!!" Alright, folks, there you have it! The long-awaited full-length story! I really hoped you liked it! If you did, I might try to make more long stories like this in the future instead of just short little skits here and there. Yes, it got very random towards the end. This was intentional on my part, as I wanted to represent the madness that takes hold near the end of a road trip. Apologies to Shade. I'm really sorry, man, I kept trying to find a place to fit you in, but somehow it just seemed forced every time I tried to insert you into the plot. I promise I'll try to get you a more prominent roll in my next story, whenever that may be. Special thanks to Chaz who helped me proof-read the first three days and made some helpful suggestions. Category:Blog posts